Cordless power tools are frequently found and used in locations that do not have readily available or convenient sources of power. These locations include construction sites and partially completed buildings. At locations such as these, the battery operated tools provide an obvious advantage, but the battery packs eventually become depleted and need to be recharged. While some users bring a sufficient number of battery packs to last for a complete day, at some stage of the construction, there is generally at least temporary electrical service provided which may enable battery packs to be recharged on the construction site. The location of the temporary electrical service may be some distance from the actual work location and since the charger may be located some distance from the user, issues can arise that may prevent the successful completion of a charging operation. For example, another worker may take a battery pack for his own use, or the charger may simply be unplugged so that some other operation may be performed, since the number of available receptacles may be limited.
Workers also like to take audio equipment such as portable radios to construction sites so that they can listen to music and other programs while they are working. It is well known that construction sites present a tough environment for such audio equipment which is prone to being damaged over time for obvious reasons.